Better Off Alone
by lolita-and-the-diamonds
Summary: During a game of Truth or Dare, Artemis reveals to the team that she thinks she's better off alone when it comes to dating. The team decides to leave it be because it is her decision, but Robin can't seem to shake it off. Who doesn't want to live a happy life with someone special? Apparently Artemis does. And Robin is determined to change her mind. Traught. Artemis/Robin.
1. Prologue

Life around the Cave was beginning to dull. There wasn't anything "stimulating", as Red Tornado would call it, to do. Aside from the occasional mission, the Team was practically bored to death.

The Team wasn't even doing things together as much as they used to. Aqualad would visit Atlantis or come up with ways to better his combat strategies (if that was possible). M'gann would cook treats. Connor would watch the white noise on TV. Wally would try (and succeed) to eat everything consumable in the fridge. Robin would be Robin and do whatever Robin's did. Artemis would either train with her bow at the Cave or hang out in her room at her apartment. Then it would start all over the next day. And the next. And the next.

Everyone was getting pretty tired of the repetitive routine. The last time they did anything of major importance was the mission involving the Light on New Year's, which was four _months_ ago. They were in need of something fun. Honestly, they would've been fine if the League allowed them the freedom of having a puppy or kitten (which they didn't). But the Boy Wonder had something else in mind…

Robin was very familiar with the game "Truth or Dare". He played it every year at his birthday parties, Halloween, Christmas, weddings, you name it. And he always came out as the victor. Everyone else chickened out during his dares or squirmed and lied through their teeth during truths. It was honestly one of his favorite games.

Truth or Dare was just what the team needed to lift their spirits, or at least that's what he told himself.

 **A/N: I know what you guys are thinking:** ** _Another truth or dare fic? How generic._** **However, this one is totally different because the game is** ** _not_** **going to be the whole story and then it's over. The game is going to be an... appetizer?... for what's coming up. So "Truth or Dare" will be 1-2 (** ** _maybe_** **3) chapters and then the actual story will happen. So don't worry. It'll get better (** ** _maybe)..._** **Oh, and this is Traught. Sorry, Spitfire!**


	2. Chapter 1: Stupid Little Games

Artemis swung her calves back and forth behind her as she sang along to one of her favorite songs at the moment, doodling in her very private art journal. She was lying on her stomach on top of her bed, relaxing for a bit before she had to start training. Although Black Canary was giving them a week off (even though they had done absolutely nothing to deserve it), Artemis thought it necessary to keep training to keep her skills honed.

She continued drawing her random little sketch of Robin and Wally, doing something very _unmanly_ that would've resulted in a very… _mixed_ reaction from the two. Now, Artemis wasn't a crazed fangirl who shipped two straight guys (well, at least Wally was. She wasn't too sure about Bird Boy) who were clearly best friends. She was just slightly bored and she would be lying if she said she hadn't suspected the two of them doing a little more than some _innocent_ roughhousing.

 _I kinda wanna show it to them. See what they think… or do,_ she thought with a cheeky smirk on her face.

"I know I'm not the artist here or anything, and I can barely draw a tree, but I think you should add more definition to Wally's butt. It's too flat. It's way more… _voluminous_ than that," a familiar voice murmured behind her.

Artemis yelped and immediately turned onto her back to see who the intruder was… and why the hell he was giving her advice on Wally's butt.

Her eyes widened when they locked onto Robin's (or his shades), his grin growing by the second. She could instantly feel her face turning hot and knew she must've looked like Wally when he was caught with a dirty magazine by Black Canary.

He sat cross-legged on her bed, still wearing that stupid shit-eating grin on his face. "So, having trouble drawing, 'Mis? If you want, I could pose for you while you draw me," he paused to study her reaction, definitely relishing the way she sputtered like a guppy out of water. "Or better yet, I could have Wally join me and we could both pose for you. _Together."_

By this point, Artemis seemed to gain her wits after the shock of him catching her draw a dirty pic of him and Wally… which was meant to be _funny._ "R-Robin! What the hell are you doing in my room?!" she practically snarled. The point of having a private sleeping quarter was for having privacy, hence the name _private_ sleeping quarter.

"I _was_ going to tell you something, but this seems _much_ more entertaining," he purred, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"What were you going to tell me that was so important that you just _had_ to pay me a visit by breaking into my room and invading my privacy?" He had to break in. There was no other way. She remembered locking the door and everything. But then she also realized that the doors could be opened from some special computer, in case they were locked in or something (or if the League felt like being nosy). Knowing Robin, he probably hacked into the terminal so he could walk in as he pleased.

Robin instantly changed from acting like a thirteen-year-old who knew _way_ more than he should about the basic, _adult_ aspects of life to his normal, troll self. "Oh, I was just gonna ask if you would care to join the Team and me in a lovely game of Truth or Dare." He hesitated, waiting for Artemis to say something. When she didn't, and she resorted to glaring at him with her arms crossed and her jaw clenched, he added, "So, will you?"

Artemis tipped her head to the side and pulled on a fake smile on her face. "Gee, I'll have to think about it, considering the fact that you somehow snuck into my room _and_ invaded my privacy." She couldn't believe he expected her to play some stupid game after the little stunt he pulled. He was dumber than she thought.

Robin freaking _pouted_ and looked as if someone ran over his puppy. "Aww, come on 'Mis! I'm sorry about breaking into your room and everything, I just really wanted you to join us!" Robin leaned forward to grab her arms. "This was kind of the only way 'cause you tend to lock yourself away for hours," he added sheepishly.

Artemis scanned his face briefly, trying to see if he was seriously sorry. He was pulling the puppy-dog eyes again, which was really strange because he had on sunglasses, and his bottom lip was trembling.

She tried very hard to not give in, she really did, but after a short amount of time, she relented. "Ugh, _fine._ I'll join your stupid game." Robin instantly beamed and almost shot off of the bed towards the door to tell the others, until Artemis grabbed his wrist.

"Before you go, let's get one thing straight. I drew that stupid drawing for shits and giggles, okay? I don't have some weird fantasy between you and Wally shagging each other or whatever. _Do you understand?"_ she demanded in her most intimidating voice. It seemed to work when Robin nodded, looking obviously threatened. "And if you tell Wally about this, I swear to God, I will _never_ play another game with you _ever_ again. That goes for video games, too."

Robin nodded numbly before running the fuck out of there. Artemis smirked. _Well that takes care of that._

After changing into some black leggings and a white crop top to feel more comfortable, Artemis made her way to the living room of the Cave to join the others. She sat herself on the far end of the couch where Wally wasn't sitting and waited for Robin to finish explaining the mechanics of the game to M'gann, Connor, and Kaldur.

She played with the laces of her black Doc Martens, thinking about what happened in her room earlier. She didn't really know what to make of it. For one thing, she knew it was extremely embarrassing, especially because Robin took it the wrong way. _Well, at least he didn't get weirded out,_ she thought reassuredly. Artemis was thankful for that. She was glad Robin always joked around and didn't take things too seriously. It was kind of reassuring when things got too heavy or awkward because they all knew that at least one of them was taking the situation lightly.

Still, she couldn't help but wonder whether or not he would keep his end of the bargain. She wanted to believe he would, but at the same time, he was _Robin,_ for Christ's sake. He never missed an opportunity to make things awkward for others. So it was bizarre how he looked genuinely worried when Artemis threatened to never join him in his little games, like he actually cared about the time he shared with Artemis.

Artemis widened her eyes in realization. _So he really does care, huh?_ She would be lying if she said she didn't care, either. She really did enjoy the time they spent together; in fact, she _looked forward_ to plans he made to spend time with her. They were teammates and friends, so it was only natural. Of course he cared about her.

She smiled faintly, thinking back to the time they defeated the Light on New Year's together. The automatic message went off, informing everyone that it was officially a new year. The Team all looked at each other startled, not really knowing what to do. Then M'gann pulled Connor aside to kiss him, and everyone else got all awkward.

Artemis remembered playing with her ponytail, sad that she didn't really have anyone she wanted to kiss. She could tell everyone was most likely doing the same, either contemplating whether to pull their crush aside and give them a small peck, or break the awkward silence and call it a night, until Robin cleared his throat and offered to order a pizza and watch action movies at the Cave. Because no one had anything better to do or they honestly wanted to spend some quality time together, Artemis doesn't really know, they all made their way to the Bio-Ship.

The rest of the night was kind of a blur, but she remembers laughing _a lot,_ Wally making a fool out of himself yet again, Robin pulling a prank on a very angry clone, and just genuinely having a blast. It was probably the most fun she ever had in a very long time and she was thankful for Robin suggesting the idea. She doesn't exactly remember doing it, but she might've kissed Robin on the cheek on her way to the Zeta-Beam.

"Arty. Arty. _Artemis!"_ Robin yelled.

Artemis instantly sat up. "Huh, what? What happened?" She didn't realize that she zoned out for who knows how long. And that she managed to untie her left boot.

"I'm done explaining the rules to our wonderful meta-friends, so if you would so kindly join us in the Circle of Doom, that would be great," he presented with a flourish.

Artemis looked at the small circle the Team formed on the carpet where a space was saved for her between Robin and M'gann. "Is that supposed to be the Circle of Doom?"

"Why, yes, it is. It represents the impending danger the less-fortunate will face in this trial of courage and honesty, and that it never really ends, always going in a circle." Robin smirked quite maliciously.

Artemis sat herself in the empty space. "Wow, how gruesome," she added dryly.

"Um, you're kidding, right Robin?" M'gann asked, her eyes as wide as saucers.

"Of course he is, babe. And if he wasn't, just know that I'm here to keep you safe." Wally wiggled his eyebrows and tried to pull off Flynn Rider's _smoulder._ Artemis inwardly cringed.

Robin cleared his throat to let everyone know that he meant serious business. "Alright, so does anyone else have any questions?" The "meta-friends" (M'gann, Connor, and Kaldur) all shook their heads in unison. "Great!" Robin rubbed his hands together. "Let the humiliation and anguish begin!"

 **A/N: Finally finished! I'm sorry about throwing shade on the Birdflash pairing, but I couldn't help it! Don't worry, though! I ship them too! And about the New Year's thing… yeah, I didn't really like how everyone kissed their crush or whatever… I don't know, it just felt kinda rushed in my opinion. So I changed it up a bit.**

 **Hope you guys liked it! Remember to leave reviews! I love hearing about what you guys think!**


End file.
